1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally a method and an apparatus for providing real-time communication over Internet protocol multimedia subsystems (IMSs), and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for providing quality of service for web-based real-time communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to respond to an increasing demand for enhanced mobile communication services, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) is currently being standardized as a next-generation communication system. Standardization is also occurring for Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS), which is a technology providing multimedia services, such as voice or video services, through a packet switched (PS) network (or packet network) provided through a wired/wireless communication system including a mobile communication system.
Accordingly, techniques are being developed for supporting real-time communication (RTC) services through a web application of a web browser, irrespective of an operating system (OS) of a device, such as a terminal, without installation of a separate application (App) or plug-in. The standardization of web browsers supporting these RTC techniques, which is commonly referred to as WebRTC, is also occurring.
In order for a user equipment (UE) to use a WebRTC service, the UE provides various services including proper Quality of Service (QoS) and differentiated billing for multimedia traffic of WebRTC services.
In particular, a need exists for a technique for providing a higher priority to WebRTC traffic than normal web traffic, when a UE uses a WebRTC service.